


Mommy's Little Girl

by Revy34



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Play, Creampie, Extremely Dubious Consent, Futa, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Incest, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revy34/pseuds/Revy34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senna's relationship with her daughter was strained. Korra hadn't taken her decision to send her to the compound well, and it had altered her beyond what anyone could have ever forseen. Korra was going to get her revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy's Little Girl

**Warning: if you read this, by the end, you are going to think about me: "she has issues." And you will be right. So yes, Korra is two things in this story that she isn't in the show: 1) a futa, and 2) a complete fucking psychopath. Continue at your own risk.**

* * *

Senna was anxious for tonight. This night of the week, Korra always came by, and that was never good news.

Korra harbored massive resentment to her parents for locking her up in the compound for all those years, and now that she was the master of all four elements, she took it out on them. She wanted her revenge, and no one was able to stop her. Tonraq had tried, but when he did, Korra beat him down with one hand literally behind her back.

This left Senna at the mercy of her vengeful daughter. She knew that the only way to please her was to do exactly what she says, and that that was the only way that would keep them all safe.

Reluctantly, she slipped all of her undergarments off, stripping down to nothing while staring at herself in the bathroom mirror. Korra wanted her to be perfectly clean, and the punishments for failing to comply were severe. The view that greeted Senna made her sigh.

On top of the nipple piercings that Korra forced on her, she had multiple demeaning tattoos, all put there by her own daughter. There was a large one on the left side of her chest saying 'SLUT', a smaller one surrounding her navel saying 'I love bending over', one right above her vagina saying 'Cum hole', with an arrow pointing down, and Korra's personal favorite, one across her right breast saying 'Avatar's bitch'. These were just the most prominent ones, not even all of them. They had all hurt physically, but not nearly as much as the knowledge that she had driven her own daughter to this. Permanent reminders of how badly she had screwed up.

With a sigh, she stepped out of the bath after giving herself a thorough wash, including an enema, because anything was possible with Korra. Sometimes, she would just even want to cuddle with her mother for a while, but depending on her mood, it could be much, much harsher. Korra had also demanded her to keep the patch of hair between her legs untrimmed. Only on her legs was she being told to shave it away, because that's the way Korra liked it. Even if Senna wanted to do something else, she never could out of fear of repercussions.

She slipped into her stockings, knowing they were what Korra liked as well. Maybe if she could put her in a good mood, it wouldn't be so bad.

It was definitely wrong that she was terrified of her own daughter, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. Korra had promised to kill everyone who found out, even if that meant killing the entire village. The only one to know outside of Senna and Korra was Tonraq, and Senna suspected that was more for the morbid pleasure Korra got out of knowing that her father would have to put up with listening to his own wife getting fucked by someone else.

The last thing to do was put her hair back into its typical braids, and slip on a simple robe. Senna headed out towards the living room, where she sat down next to her husband. "You should go," she said. "I don't want you to see this."

Tonraq let out a heavy sigh. "I promised to stay with you through everything, and that includes this. I want to be here for you."

"I know you do, but you're only going to make this worse. Remember what happened last time you protested?" The look on his face left nothing to the imagination: he did. How could he forget, Korra had beaten him to within an inch of his life because he tried to pull her off of his wife. After that, she made a blade out of ice, and carved 'WEAK' into his chest. Even with Senna's healing, she couldn't undo the scars, and they were painful reminders for him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. Just promise me you'll come home after."

"Of course I do." With another sigh, Tonraq reached for his coat, but before he could be on his way, the door flew open, letting in a rush of cold air.

Their daughter was standing in the opening, saying nothing. She just glared at them, and Tonraq quickly moved out of the way. "Just... go easy on her, okay?"

"Don't tell me what to do," was Korra's harsh reply. She glared at her father, waiting until he had shut the door behind them that she finally turned to her mother.

"Hello, Korra," Senna tried to reason, but she could already see that Korra's mood wasn't good. "How are..." she tried, but was cut off with a slap in the face, a hard one.

"Shut up, you little slut," came Korra's harsh words. "You know what to do, unless you want me to make you." She placed a full backpack on the table, and that was definitely not good.

Senna nodded and slipped her robe off, standing naked in the middle of the room under the scrutinizing eyes of Korra. Her daughter paced a couple of times around her, eyeing her up closely. "You got fatter," she said. "So instead of losing the weight like I told you to last week, you seem to have put on more."

Korra was loving this, the fear in Senna's eyes. She had stopped being her mother a long time ago, right around the time she and that pathetic loser of a father of hers gave her up because someone told them to.

"Please... I've been trying to lose it!" Senna pleaded. "But it just won't come off!"

"Excuses, excuses," Korra mused, a devilish smile playing over her lips. "Guess that's kind of fitting for the weakling that you are. I'll make sure you remember it before the night is over, in more ways than one."

Senna felt her heart sink. This probably meant that Korra was going to put another demeaning tattoo on her, and there was nothing she could do about that. Perhaps the only thing to do was to service her to such a degree that she would be feeling generous enough by the end of the evening to let her go.

Korra sat down on the sofa and crossed her legs. "Now are you going to help me relax or make me wait?" she asked, not a hint of remorse in her voice.

"No, Mistress," Senna said, sitting down on her knees in front of her daughter. She gently pulled her boots off, and started rubbing her foot, massaging them one at a time. Being forced to call her own daughter 'Mistress' was probably the worst part of it all. That was how scared Korra had her, that she couldn't even call her anything else during their sessions.

"That's it..." came a gentle moan from Korra, much to Senna's surprise. Still, Korra knew she could make her mother do better, and by that, she meant it could be more humiliating than it was now. "Use your mouth."

Senna gulped, as this was a new low, but she didn't dare to resist her. Cautiously, she leaned down, taking Korra's big toe in her mouth, and gently started sucking on it. She moved on to the other toes, and then pressed kisses on top of her feet, before ultimately switching sides. It worked in her scheme of making Korra feel good, maybe change her mind about the tattoos.

After a few minutes though, Korra had had enough, and reached over to the backpack she had brought with her. She took out a large, pink dildo, and held it out for Senna to see. "What do you think of this?"

"It's very big, Mistress," Senna said, already fearing the worst.

"It is," she agreed. "That's why I brought it here, a whore like should enjoy that. Now you must know that you are going to take it in your ass, so you better lube it up properly. Or not, I won't care." Korra spat on the phallus once, before handing it over. Senna immediately set to work, making sure there was as much of her spit covering the dildo as possible. She knew she only had a limited amount of time, because Korra started undressing herself, and when the last garment would drop, her time would be up.

Korra saw that her mother was watching her, and it made her smile. Taking pride in her body was a given for her, since she put a lot of effort into keeping up her muscular physique. "See, this is what you could look like if you weren't such a lazy fat-ass," she bit to her mother. Her pants were the last to go, springing her massive cock free from its bounds. Eight inches at least, and it was thick as well, all while she was only flying half-mast.

With this, Korra decided Senna had had enough time. She first grabbed the end of the dildo and forced it down her mother's throat, making her gag badly. She held it there for a few seconds, before finally yanking it out, allowing Senna to gasp for breath. "Now bend over the armrest, slut. That's what you like to do anyway."

She enjoyed the sight of her mother like this. Since no one could resist her, Senna only had two choices: either die trying to fight her or bend to her every whim. She chose the latter, and this was what complete obedience looked like. Her large breasts were spilling over the armrest of the couch, and Korra involuntarily felt herself grow a little harder at this. She reached out, and squeezed the mound of flesh. "Hmm, maybe you being fat does have some advantages... After all, these things haven't been useful since I sucked on them. Now I can at least properly have some fun with them."

While Korra moved behind her mother, she also noticed the slight size-increase of her ass. "And even more so... It does make this more enjoyable for me." She slapped her ass, sending a visible wave through it making a smile appear on Korra's face. This was something she liked, so she did it a few more times, each one harder and harder, until Senna cried out from the pain. "You're right," Korra noted. "We should get back to the job at hand."

Senna could feel her daughter pulling her ass apart, and lining up the dildo with her hole. She tried to relax, but the anxiety was making that difficult. This in turn would only make it more painful, and Korra never took it slow.

Neither did she this time. She rammed the dildo up Senna's ass with such force that she cried out in pain, but Korra didn't care. It went most of the way in, until she reached a notch that would ensure it would stay up there. Senna whimpered at the continued sensation, the pain it caused her, and of course the humiliation.

"And here I was thinking a slut like you would enjoy this... Guess I need to teach my bitch another lesson. Stand up." Senna complied, spreading her legs a little bit to try and dull out the pain. She watched Korra pull a collar out of her bag with two chains attached to it, and proceeded to put in on her and attach the chains to her nipple rings. As Korra gently tugged on them, Senna hated the fact that it did feel slightly good, and she did feel herself get a little wet from the sensation. "Now get on your knees."

With some slight trepidation, Senna complied, trying not to agitate the dildo in her ass too much. What she didn't expect however, was to get slapped in the face again. Only this time, it wasn't her daughter's hand; it was her cock, and it was hard. This was true for both the cock and the slap, because it hurt. Before she could fully recover, another cock-slap came in from the other side. Korra then roughly grabbed her throat, and squeezed down a little bit, depriving her of a little bit of air. "Little bitch would like that, huh?" she asked, and Senna nodded. Of course, she didn't actually enjoy this, but went along with it.

Korra let go of her mother's throat and held her cock out right in front of her face. "Suck it," she commanded. Senna immediately set to work, not wanting to rouse her daughter's anger even more. She took Korra's shaft as far down her throat as she could, but that was hard. She didn't hold it there either, it was better to bob her head back and forth, sucking as she did so.

Once again, Korra relished in the power she had over her mother. "Look at me," she said, and Senna looked up, never even thinking about letting go of her cock. The helplessness in her eyes made Korra smile. She grabbed hold of one of her mother's braids, using it to pull her head down further onto her cock, right up until she could feel it pressing against the back of her mother's throat. "That's more like it..." Korra contently commented.

But as she was looking down, there was something missing. She could see most of Senna's body, at least the back of it, and there were no tattoos. That was going to change tonight, as Korra had just made up her mind about what and where.

Senna's teeth scraping along both sides of her cock sprung Korra from her thoughts. She pulled back instantly and gave her mother another slap with the back of her hand. "Teeth?!" she yelled out, and grabbed her throat again, only squeezed down much harder this time. "I told you to never use your fucking teeth! Does your memory need a little jogging?!" Her mother shook her head, being unable to speak while Korra was choking her.

She only squeezed harder, depriving her mother of all air. Senna desperately grabbed on to Korra's arm, trying to get her to loosen up, but she was enjoying herself too much. Using pure strength, Korra lifted her mother up with one arm, before finally throwing her down on the couch. She coughed and wheezed, and it all made Korra smile. After all these years, she was the one to have power over her mother, and make her pay for what she had put her daughter through.

"Are you going to try and be smarter than me again?" Korra asked, watching as Senna finally regained her breath.

"No, Mistress... I would never... I didn't mean to..." she stammered, but of course, Korra would have none of it.

She put her foot on Senna's throat, pressing her back into the couch. Not to put too much weight on her, even though Korra would love to, but mostly to make her pay attention. "Listen closely, you worthless whore. You are nothing but a pile of failures and excuses, and in all your years of wasting space, the only useful thing to come out of you was me. You want to be fat? I'll make sure you stay fat, and maybe some good will come out of you after all."

Senna's eyes grew wide at this, because this was bad if it was what she thought it was. Without waiting, Korra forced her mother's legs open, lining up her large cock with her pussy, before sliding it inside. She wasn't very wet, and because of the size of Korra's shaft, it hurt to be forced apart like that.

Not that Korra cared. She relished in the sounds of her mother's agony, and the way she felt around her cock. Either one on their own was nice, but put them together, and they're even enough to make her smile. She was quick to ram it all the way in, using a lots of strength to do so. This was, strangely enough, not the part that Korra loved the most. What she really wanted was just to ensure that her mother would feel the pain and humiliation, and simply getting her pussy fucked wasn't the best way to do that.

This whole thing had started right after Korra had defeated Amon. She had always been quick to anger, but this was something that had been building inside her for years on end. 13 years in the compound, to be exact, which is why she made Senna suffer for it. At first, it was reasonably harmless, forcing her mother to suck her off, but as time went on, it got harsher and harsher, up until the point that Korra decided her mother needed a permanent lesson. The first tattoo she put on her mother was the 'I love bending over'-one forming a U-shape on her belly button. It was perfect, really, making sure that Senna wouldn't get any bright ideas about how far she could push her daughter.

Korra ran her hand through the wild and untamed bush between her mother's legs. "At least you kept that the way it's supposed to be," she commented. "Maybe I'm finally getting through to that simpleton mind of yours." While continuing to fuck her mother, Korra got a bright idea. "You know what? This is a good opportunity," she said.

"What do you mean, Mistress?" Senna asked, trying to hold her noises of embarrassment and, much to her own chagrin, arousal, down.

"You're just an unemployed leech on the world now. I'm going to make you one of my breeding whores," Korra said with a finger on her chin, as if she was only half-interested in the fucking. Truth be told, she did like it. In spite of already having given birth once, her mother was still pretty tight, and the hair really upped her game. It was weird, she could easily demand her mother to keep it shaven perfectly and it would happen that way, but somehow, that didn't feel right. She wanted her to be at least partly natural. Senna had defied her with this one time, which had resulted in Korra beating her up, and that was good fun. Afterwards, she of course fucked her senseless, leaving her with a massive gaping asshole, unable to sit properly for a week. She wouldn't be trying that again anytime soon.

Now though, Korra didn't want to fuck Senna's ass. The dildo was still there, and it wouldn't be very good anyway. However, that wasn't the only asshole that needed taking care of. Korra grabbed her mother's legs and swung her off the couch, slamming her down on the stone floor - hard. "Time for my little joy," she mused, and sat down on Senna's face.

Senna knew what her daughter meant, and started eating out her ass. Korra's biggest regret of not having a pussy was that she couldn't have it eaten out, she had once said. To make up for that, she usually made her mother eat out her ass. On the whole, Senna barely cared anymore, having done it so many times that it didn't really matter anymore. It made Korra feel good and less likely to leave her battered and bruised.

"Oh yeah, a little slut like you does know how to please someone," Korra moaned, starting to rock her hips back and forth, dragging her balls over her mother's face. Senna quickly clasped a hand around Korra's cock, pumping it up and down to keep her hard. When she had once not done this, Korra replaced her cock with a fist, which wasn't something Senna wanted again. She loved the feeling of her mother's tongue pressing against her asshole, the power it meant she had over her.

Cautiously, Senna moved down, having decided to suck Korra's balls, and also do something bold. This would either work, and it would mean that she'd get off much easier, or she'd get beaten up over this. Slowly, she let her hand creep up Korra leg, before circling a finger around Korra's anus. Not a word of protest came from her, not even when she started to push in slightly. In fact, when she was in about two inches with her single digit, Korra began moaning.

"Fuck yes..." she breathed, taking her mother by surprise. "Finally you're learning to do something right..." Senna continued sucking Korra's balls, working her tongue over them, coating them in a layer of her spit. Of course, this was already on Korra's cock, as well as some juices from her pussy, which were now all being smeared over her face, but it was all in service of the former: making sure Korra wouldn't feel vengeful.

Senna rubbed her finger across her daughter's prostate, making her moan louder. Unexpectedly, Korra pulled away, smiling as she did. "That's enough of that. Can't waste any of the good stuff now, can we? Face down, ass in the air. I'm gonna fuck you like the bitch you are." Senna complied, letting her head rest on her hands while propping her knees under her body to make he she complied.

This however, was not enough for Korra. She made stone bracelets around her wrists and pulled them back, locking her mother's arms tightly behind her back. She then put one foot on the side of her mother's face, making sure she was firmly on the floor. "That is where you belong: eating the floor. A dirty whore like you doesn't deserve any better anyway." She didn't bother removing her foot as she slid back inside her mother's pussy, pumping up and down as she went.

It felt good, much easier now that her mother was wetter as well. Korra reached down with one hand, letting her fingers slide through Senna's bush again, trying to find her clit. That was easy enough, so she locked her fingers in her mother's pubes, letting her thumb take care of her nub. She figured that for trying so hard to make her feel good, Senna deserved to cum as well. Korra rarely let her, but tonight, she'd make an exception.

Feeling Korra's shaft pound away at her like this was something else. Because of her angle, her daughter could penetrate much further than usual, and to be brutally honest, Senna kind of liked it. She could do without the humiliation, but feeling Korra's hand work her clit made the arousal pump through her veins. At this rate, she might actually cum for once. "Oh, Spirits..." she moaned, unable to hold herself in.

"Yes, I'd imagine a slut wouldn't mind that," Korra harshly said, never stopping fucking her mother. Her pussy clenched down hard on Korra's cock, which she took as a sign that her mother was close. "Now the least you can do for me is let me know how much you appreciate me," she said, a smile playing over her face. Korra knew that her mother hated all of it, and she didn't care.

"Mistress... Please make me cum!" she pleaded, her voice needy, which was very difficult to fake. Korra knew her mother was close. She slowed down her thrusts to focus some more attention on her clit, which was when Senna began screaming. "Spirits! That's so good!" she cried out, and before Korra knew what was happening, saw a stream of liquid squirt out of her mother's pussy onto the couch. "Holy shit, who'd have known that you squirt like a garden hose?" Korra said, legitimately surprised.

As Senna's orgasm died down, Korra wasn't there just yet. Her mother was reduced to a whimpering mess, but Korra just kept on fucking her, determined to fill her up properly this time around. "Fuck," she swore, enjoying the new layer of lubrication her mother squirting all over the place had brought with it. "You're actually starting to feel like more than just my fuck-slave. Almost like you're worth anything," she panted, and strangely enough, she meant it. Senna's pussy had gone soft again, and was no longer clamping down on Korra's cock, which was a shame. To make up for that, Korra fucked her so deep that the end of her shaft slammed into her mother's cervix on every pass, getting a small whimper out of her on every hit.

This worked. Korra could feel her climax build, and when it was there, she enjoyed it to the fullest. Squirting her cum inside her mother was nothing new, because she had always felt that was the best place to do it, but not like this. So far, it had never occurred to her that she wanted her mother fat like she was now, but since she enjoyed it, why not make it last? She pushed her cock in all the way, making sure her cum would take hold of the deepest places in her mother's pussy. When everything was finally out, Korra fell onto the couch, a smile on her face. "Now that was fun, even for a worthless slut like yourself. All you have to do now is give me a baby in a couple of months, and we'll be good."

Exhausted from tonight's exertions, Senna fell limp on her side, feeling Korra's seed pool in her lap. Part of her was hoping it wouldn't take, because the last thing she wanted was to give birth and see it all go horribly wrong again. On the other hand, it would definitely be better for her if she actually got pregnant from this.

She didn't get much time to relax though. Korra roughly shoved her over, before getting up herself as well. "Face down, arms wide, and spread your legs," she commanded.

Senna had no choice but to comply, and once she had, felt herself get shackled down with earth around her wrists, shoulders, thighs, and ankles. They sunk back into the ground a little, all tying her further down and making any movement impossible.

Korra rummaged around in her backpack, and soon found what she was after. "You know, I'm starting to think that you want me to do this. There is no way even you could be stupid enough to continually defy me, forcing me to do this." She started bending the ink out of the jar, spreading it onto her mother's ass. Korra did not need to resort to normal methods of tattooing, she could use her metalbending to manipulate the tiny metal particles in the ink, forcing it into her skin that way. Just deep enough that it would never go anywhere, precise enough to form words, and much faster than the traditional process with needles.

At the cold touch of the ink, Senna couldn't help but shiver, and this didn't please Korra. "Hold still, or I'm going to put it on your face instead." When she actually started bending the ink into her skin, she couldn't take it anymore. Senna felt the tears from the humiliation, self-blame, regret, and disgust flow down her face. Compared to that, the pain of the tattoo itself and the knowledge that yet another demeaning word was being permanently etched onto her skin was nothing.

"Shut up," Korra harshly said when she sniffled. "Unless you want me to put 'whiner' on your other ass cheek." The ink had pulled in, now it was just a matter of washing off the excess ink. She picked up her mother's robe to do that and smiled at the result. "'Fat-ass' is remarkably appropriate, wouldn't you say?"

The shackles crumbled, and Senna was free again, tears still streaming down her face. She stood up, and it didn't matter to her anymore. "Why do you hate me, Korra?" she pleaded.

Korra just glared at her. "Yes, why would that be? Maybe because you handed me off to a bunch of strangers, who spent the next thirteen years making fun of me for being a girl with a cock. Or maybe that they worked me nearly to death every day, and then tried to justify it. Or maybe the fact that half of those men there did to me what I'm doing to you. You could have prevented all of this, if you had maybe considered being a mother for five fucking minutes."

"But why, Korra? Why?" Senna reached out, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I'm sorry, and I want you to know that. I believe that somewhere, the sweet girl I knew is still in there."

"Shut up!" she ordered again, but Senna was too far now to back away again.

"I just want my little girl back," she said, and was met with a full-on punch in the face. This knocked her down on the ground, and Senna could feel the blood leak from her eyebrow. She got back onto her knees, but was punched back down again immediately. "I will always love you, Korra."

After this, Senna felt all of her muscles contract involuntarily. Everything about her hurt, far more than Korra could have done to her physically. She was raised up, nearly touching her daughter's face. "How are you..." she barely managed, because she never knew her daughter to be a bloodbender.

"You really thought I wouldn't have figured it out after I saw Amon do it?" Korra slapped Senna in the face again, only this time, she couldn't go anywhere. "You will listen to me. Don't you ever try to say anything like that again. You never loved me, I was the thing that you gave up at the first sign of trouble. Next time you bring this up, I'm going to take something from you that's far more precious than your dignity. I will kill your husband and do it in front of you, are we clear?"

Such fear was not something Senna had felt often, and that's saying something. She was convinced Korra wasn't bluffing, because she never was. "Yes..." she painfully managed.

"Good." Korra slammed her against the wall, knocking her out.

When she came to again, Korra was gone, and Senna could only cry, knowing that there was no hope of ever repairing her daughter.


End file.
